Meses
by L-St James
Summary: Hermione se sorprendió de la actitud de su mejor amigo, no parecía ser el chico con quien convivió en Hogwarts; Harry estaba seguro de que podía continuar con sus planes, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A:** El 2017 fue mi mejor año al escribir Fanfics de Harry Potter, la imaginación fluía con facilidad, 2018 fue complicado y por cuestiones de tiempo deje de escribir y por ende algunas historias quedaron pausadas y muchas otras se quedaron a medio escribir y guardadas en mi computadora. Esta historia me la imagine por completo de camino a casa, pensaba en los diálogos, las situaciones y el final pero todo sigue en mi mente, tengo un capítulo más escrito y otro en el que he sentado las bases únicamente.

**N/A II:** Ojo, les advierto desde ahorita que van a encontrar Ooc en nuestros personajes, los he descrito así porque es necesario para la historia, si no te gusta puedes dejar de leerlo, si crees que son situaciones o actitudes que no pasarían les recuerdo que es un FANFIC aunque parte de las actitudes de Harry las vimos en los libros, especialmente en las Reliquias de la Muerte. El Fic ha estado empolvándose en mi computadora por dos años y es por ello que decidí publicarlo hoy y compartirlo con ustedes.

Realmente espero que les guste y me dejen saber que es lo que piensan del primer capítulo :'D

* * *

**JULIO**

Harry apenas salió de la chimenea cuando Ginny se abalanzo a sus brazos.

Harry sonrió por la bienvenida de Ginny y la abrazo con más fuerza, duraron unos segundos o quizás fueron minutos, cuando se separaron Ginny le dio un beso en su mejilla. La sonrisa de ambos parecía decirlo todo, no necesitaban de más palabras en ese momento. Él chico sabía lo que venía a continuación, se besarían, hace casi un año que no probaba de sus labios, la extrañaba demasiado. Tuvo la tentación de poner sus manos en la delgada cintura de ella y levantarla para darle varias vueltas alrededor de la sala de la Madriguera, por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo.

Aunque era muy consciente de que ahora en adelante tenían todo el tiempo disponible del mundo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Le susurró Ginny.

El beso venía a continuación, sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco y sus labios se tocarían, pero Harry alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de cierto pelirrojo, su mejor amigo, quien los miraba desde la esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, se alejó de Ginny y fue con su amigo, quién le dio un estruendoso abrazo y una palmada nada amigable sobre su espalda.

—Más te vale que no juegues con ella —Le advirtió en voz alta para que ella también entendiera—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Harry solamente tuvo que asentir sin que la sonrisa se le borrara del rostro. Por supuesto que a nadie le contó sobre los planes de invitar a Ginny al Valle de Godric, a la casa dónde una vez vivió con sus padres, ahí él retomaría su relación con ella… ¿Y porque no? Proponerle matrimonio, no quería pasar más tiempo alejado de ella.

_O eso es lo que creía Harry Potter._

Los tres salieron al jardín, Harry pudo ver con claridad que la carpa y la mesa ya estaba colocada, era un radiante día, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Visualizo a todos los Weasley presentes, con la sonrisa que le dirigieron lo dijeron todo. Era bienvenido en esa familia y no le recriminaban por la muerte de Fred. Fue abrazado por todos los hombres Weasley, la última fue Molly, quién le dio varios besos en la mejilla y sollozaba por poder festejar un cumpleaños más.

Harry no pudo creer su gran despiste, Hermione no estaba presente en la mesa, ni se veía alrededor. Ron pareció leer la pregunta sobre su rostro, por lo que le respondió:

—Dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver —Ron se encogió de hombros, pero a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el tono de enojo con el que habló—. Supongo que vendrá más al rato, no se perderá de tu cumpleaños.

—Planeamos que dure todo el tiempo necesario —Dijo George—, por algo cerré mi tienda por el día de hoy.

—Tendré que retirarme temprano, mañana tengo una cita con el director de la Academia de Aurores, ¿vendrás Ron?

—No, no, no —Dijo Molly—, primero tiene que terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, tú igual Harry.

—Yo ya no estoy para volver —Murmuró Harry y la conversación murió ahí.

Harry fue saludado unos momentos después por Fleur, la esposa de Bill, Harry también notó que faltaban dos personas más. Neville y Luna. ¿Dónde estaban ellos dos? Hace más de dos semanas que les informó de esa comida y ellos dieron su palabra que estarían presentes para ayudar en todo lo necesario. Quizás llegarían más de rato, aún era temprano y el pastel siempre era lo último en comerse.

Después del atardecer, Arthur y Molly realizaron un movimiento con su varita y todos los platos y vasos sucios iniciaron a levitarse para dirigirse a la cocina, esos pequeños momentos era los que disfrutaba Harry. La mesa quedó limpia de nuevo y el pastel fue sacado. Harry reconoció de inmediato la figura, que era similar a la del año pasado, con una preciosa snitch dorada. Por insistencia de todos los invitados, le dio una mordida e inicio a partir y repartirlo entre todos los presentes.

Luna, Neville y Hermione no se presentaron en todo el día.

No recibió ni una lechuza ni un regalo por parte de ninguno. Sintió una opresión de despecho por esos tres amigos, ¿Por qué no asistieron? La comida-cena se terminó alrededor de las nueve de la noche, le invitaron a quedarse en la Madriguera, pero Harry les informó que el resto de la noche la pasaría con su elfo Kreacher, quién le prometió prepararle una tarta de cumpleaños.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto —Le dijo Harry a Ginny, la vio morderse el labio y los deseos de besarla fueron inmensos, pero no lo hizo por respeto a todos los presentes.

—Toma —Molly le entregó una vasija, que tenía comida de ese día—. Por si mañana temprano no llegas a tener tiempo.

—Gracias —Le dijo Harry y luego la abrazo.

* * *

Hermione abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Neville, Luna y Andrómeda la miraron sorprendidos. El silencio fue total en la sala, rompiéndose por el llanto de Teddy. Los minutos continuaron pasando y nadie hizo pregunta alguna. Al final fue Andrómeda quién se levantó del sillón, luego de poner a Teddy en los brazos de Neville y abrazo a Hermione con mucho cariño, Luna se unió al abrazo casi al instante.

* * *

Harry sacudió su pantalón y camisa por las cenizas, levantó la mirada y se paró en seco al ver a Hermione que estaba sentada en el sillón. Tuvo un instinto de reclamarle en ese momento por no haber estado presente en la comida. Ella, aunque no estuviera presente siempre le mandaba regalos, hoy no. Al verla se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, había algo muy diferente en ella.

—Hola Harry —Habló Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que él no diría ni una palabra.

—Hermione —Susurró un poco cohibido—, te esperamos toda la tarde. Incluso creó que Ron se molestó contigo por no estar.

—Dime una ocasión en que Ron no se haya disgustado conmigo —A Harry le sorprendió el tono de amargura con el que lo dijo—. ¿No te contó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hace más de dos meses que terminamos, no vivo en la Madriguera.

—Creí que ahí es donde vivías después de que pudimos regresar a nuestro hogar —Harry recordó que en esos meses no visitó la Madriguera por la culpa, por temor de que le culparán y le tiraran indirectas por la muerte de Fred, cosa que nunca paso. Pero aun así se rehúso a ir, hasta hace semanas que George lo _secuestró _y le informaron de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Llevaba semanas sin ver a Hermione en realidad, ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

—No es mi hogar —Susurró—. Andrómeda me invitó a quedarme en su casa hasta que regresará a Hogwarts, quería volver para terminar el último curso y presentar mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—¿Querías? ¿No vas a volver? —Hermione negó con la cabeza y pudo notar una mueca en su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

Hermione bajó la mirada y la centró en el suelo, mordió con fuerza su labio interior, no podía decir las palabras adecuadas, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. ¿Cómo iniciar? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? En lo poco que duró viviendo en la Madriguera, Ginny no dejó de presumirle que pronto volvería con Harry y formarían una familia. Ella tuvo que soportar todas esas pláticas sin sentirse bien.

Luego llegó la pelea con Ron…

—¿Hermione? —Harry se hincó frente a ella. Algo en el pecho le dolía y cualquier cosa que Hermione tuviera que decirle no le iba a gustar nada, ese presentimiento no se fue durante los minutos que Hermione lo ignoró.

Vio que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero él no las retiró. Fue ella quien las limpió después de comenzar a hipar. Cerró los ojos y suspiro fuertemente.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme, Hermione?

Hermione metió una mano a su suéter y sacó un sobre blanco.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño y desprendió la esquina del sobre. Saco su contenido y lo abrió. Abrió los ojos por completo al leer lo que decía.

No, no, no. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una cruel mentira. ¿Cruel? ¿Tan brusco se estaba comportando ya?

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Me hice un análisis de sangre en un hospital, esos no mienten, pero para estar segura fui a St. Mungo, me hicieron un hechizo que lo confirmó. Felicidades, Harry, serás papá.

—¿Y qué vas hacer?

Harry le preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo complicado y dura que fue ese pregunta, fue como un balde de agua fría para Hermione, quién abrió los sorprendida al escucharlo de la boca de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué voy hacer? Tu pregunta es incorrecta, Harry —Respondió Hermione tratando de no entrar en una crisis nerviosa—. ¿Qué vamos hacer? Es lo correcto. En esto estamos los dos, no hice yo sola al bebé.

Harry desvió la mirada enojado, centró su vista en la chimenea. Era sin duda su peor cumpleaños, ese era el peor regalo que había podido recibir en toda su vida. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con él? ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso consigo mismo? ¿Por qué se quería desenlazar de ese problema que Hermione le decía? ¿En serio llamaba a un bebé problema? ¿Desde cuándo era así?

Él era Harry Potter y enfrentaba cada clase de situaciones por muy difíciles que fueran. Pensó en los planes que tenía para los siguientes días, en el futuro que quería para sí mismo, aún podía llevarlos a cabo, ¿no? Seguramente todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a su mejor amiga de tomar la mejor decisión para ambos.

—Tienes razón —No tuvo de otra que admitir su _error_—. ¿Lo vas a tener? ¿O has optado por no tenerlo?

—¡Harry! —Hermione lo miró horrorizada, impactada de que él pudiera decir esas palabras tan crueles. Jamás, jamás se llegó a imaginar que él pudiera decir eso, sonar tan insensible—. ¿Acaso quieres sugerir deshacerme del bebé? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Hermione —Harry inicio a caminar alrededor de la pequeña sala un poco nervioso—, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tengo planes que quiero cumplir y…

—¡Eres increíble! —Hermione se levantó furiosa del sillón, no estaba dispuesta a continuar escuchándolo, ya tenía más que suficiente con sus preguntas tontas, realmente se preguntaba, ¿Quién era ese Harry?

Antes de que pudiera entrar a la chimenea para regresar a casad de Andrómeda, Harry puso sus manos en los delgados hombros de la castaña, deteniéndola, las cosas se iban a resolver esa noche, no iban a dejar pasar más tiempo de lo normal.

Oh por Merlín, ¿Qué es lo que le diría a los Weasley? ¿A Ginny? Apenas esa mañana prometió a Ron y si mismo que no la iba a volver a dañar, le dio la esperanza de que iban a estar los dos juntos. Aún podían estar juntos de eso no dudaba, pero un bebé estaba implicado en el asunto y dudaba que Ginny fuera aceptarlo como un hijo más.

Pero si lo amaba, seguramente lo haría sin chistar.

¿Y Hermione donde quedaba en el asunto?

—¡No! —Le dijo cuándo la forzó a darse la vuelta y mirarlo—. No es lo que quise decir, Hermione… yo… yo no sé qué decir o hacer.

—¿Y tú crees que yo sí? —Le preguntó, trataba de controlar las lágrimas, no debía verse débil ante Potter—. Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me encuentro, si estoy sana, cuánto tiempo tengo, nada…

—Lo siento —Llevó su mano a su nuca y se rasco, frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en que decirle. Hermione espero hasta que a él se le ocurriera decir algo—. La cosa es entre nosotros dos, únicamente. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Andrómeda y Luna —susurró. Harry no dijo nada más y siguiendo los consejos que le dieron ambas mujeres le dijo—: Lo correcto será que nos casemos.

* * *

**N/A III: **¿Y bien que las ha parecido este primer capítulo? Les comento que voy a subir un capítulo por semana así que nos leemos el siguiente miércoles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado a través de sus comentarios, los que siguen la historia y aquellos que la leyeron! La verdad es que sigo emocionada por ver como seguimos avanzando. ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior mencioné que tenía dos capítulos y el tercero con las bases sentadas? Pues me sorprendí al seguir hurgando en mi computadora y en realidad tengo cuatro capítulos. Ya sólo es de que los edite y vea que hay que modificar. Acá vamos a saber que es lo que ha ocurrido con nuestra pareja.

**N/A II: **Parte de esta historia esta basado en actitudes de personas reales que he conocido, tanto en compañeras con las que curse en secundaria y preparatoria, es por eso mismo que senté que Harry y Hermione siguen teniendo dieciocho años para el momento de que ocurre esta historia.

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**AGOSTO**

Hermione llevó su mano a su vientre. Acababa de cumplir su cuarto mes de embarazo a mediados del mes de agosto. Su vientre apenas comenzaba a verse hinchado, no era notorio que estuviera embarazada con la ropa que utilizaba, podía pasar desapercibida, quizás hasta el sexto mes. Miro su aspecto en el espejo sin mucho ánimo, en su rostro podía ver las ojeras que seguían colándose bajo sus ojos.

_**6 de agosto de 1998.**_

El día de su boda.

Se iba a casar con su mejor amigo y no tenía ni una pizca de emoción porque ese momento llegara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en querer casarse con él?

Por el bebé.

En sus pensamientos siempre creyó en que el día que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre sería porque lo amaba, porque ya estaban casados y preparados para un futuro iniciar una familia. Muy anticuado para Hermione Granger, ¿no? Ella creció en ese entorno, en esa creencia porque así fue con sus padres y ellos se amaron con fuerza; Hermione era una persona intolerante y de mente muy abierta, no quería que su bebé creciera sin su padre. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de que cada cierto día, fin de semana, año o evento festivo tendría que pasarla con su padre o madre.

Harry era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde hace casi ocho años, desde su primer día en Hogwarts, ya había convivido con él los veranos, las navidades, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y en todas salieron bien librados, siendo los mismos amigos de siempre.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto casarse con Harry? Su razón más fuerte era la actitud que tomo hace una semana cuando le dio la noticia de su embarazo, le dolía recordar.

* * *

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no, Hermione!

—Harry, yo no voy a permitir que mi bebé crezca contigo y conmigo separados, no es eso lo que yo quiero. ¿Estás interesado en mi bebé? Dime que no y voy a desaparecer de tu vida.

Harry estuvo tentado a responderle eso pero su respuesta solo causaría el daño en una criatura inocente que aún no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En un futuro… ¿Qué mentiras sería capaz de decirle Hermione cuando la niña o niño preguntará por su padre?

Él siempre anhelo crecer con sus padres, tener una familia en un futuro. ¿Y porque no aceptar la que podía formar con Hermione Granger? Porque no la amaba, simple y fácil. La amaba pero como a una hermana.

—¿Es la única opción que tenemos? —Preguntó Harry.

—Di que no y desaparece.

Harry se giró para mirarla. Pálida, débil y con un brillo de tristeza en su mirada, a nada de derramar nuevamente las lágrimas; su mirada le recordó cuando iban en tercer año de Hogwarts y ella delató su Saeta de Fuego con la Profesora Minerva, se le revolvió el estómago. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, le dio un beso en la frente y la apretó con fuerza. Hermione, por lo sensible que estaba, acepto el abrazo y dejó que su amigo le diera palabras alentadoras, tratando de eliminar el trato de minutos antes.

—No quiero que desaparezcas —respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz y rostro, acarició sus largos mechones de color castaño—. No lo vas hacer, haremos lo que tú digas, pero después de casarnos iremos a explicarle a los Weasley la situación. Deje a Ginny con esperanzas, nuevamente se las romperé.

Esas palabras le rompieron por completo el corazón a la castaña.

—Pero dime una cosa… Si yo hubiera querido que compartiéramos…

—Ni lo pienses —La mirada de Hermione se volvió dura al separarse de él—. Hazme esa proposición de nuevo y te juró que jamás nos encontrarás en ningún lado.

Ese fue el ultimátum que Hermione creyó que no iba a usar jamás.

* * *

—Estás preciosa, Hermione —Le dijo Andrómeda entrando a la habitación—. Sonríe un poco, bonita —Le puso sus manos en los hombros—. Sé que todo esto de la boda lo hacen únicamente por el bebé. Después de que me comentaras la actitud de ambos, habría preferido que no lo hicieran después de todo ustedes son demasiado jóvenes pero entiendo tu principal motivo que es por el bebé, estoy segura de que no vas a ser infeliz con Harry —sonrió—. Han sido amigos por años y puede que no mantengan relaciones físicas ni compartan los besos más amorosos del mundo pero podrán vivir bien. Recuerdo lo que me contaste cuando Ron los abandonó, puede que no haya sido la mejor de las convivencias pero podrán superarlos. Recuerda que vas a poder confiar en mí y las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti, iré a verlos por lo menos una vez a la semana para que puedan convivir con Teddy y puedan darse una idea de lo que es tratar con un bebé.

Hermione trató de contenerse para no llorar por las palabras ante las palabras de Andrómeda. No pudo evitarlo y sollozo cuando la mujer le dio un abrazo cariñoso a la madre de Nymphadora. Las lágrimas no arruinaron su maquillaje puesto que únicamente se colocó un poco de polvo para no verse tan pálida. Le agradeció en susurros por todo el apoyo que le daba.

La nostalgia se apodero de ella al no tener a su madre con ella pero ahora era consciente de que acababa de encontrar en Andrómeda una madre sustituta.

Andrómeda le dio un beso en la frente y salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron al primer piso en donde sellaría su destino con Harry Potter.

* * *

Tres invitados, dos testigos, un juez y la pareja _feliz._

Hermione siempre escuchó y leyó que la noche de bodas era la primera grandiosa noche de una pareja de enamorados que hacía el amor, donde ambos reforzaban su relación y tenían el conocimiento de que tenían más noches para amarse, estar juntos. Que los besos y caricias eran cariñosas, que al retirar la ropa los temblores en el cuerpo iniciaban apenas la mano del novio rozaba el tirante.

Hermione no tenía nada de eso esa noche.

Su _vestido de novia _estaba guardado en la maleta que contenía toda su ropa, se cambió en la casa de Andrómeda poco después de que el juez muggle terminará con la ceremonia y festejaran, sin mucho ánimo.

Luna, que ahora era una amiga esencial en la vida de la castaña, le prometió que le iba a escribir todos los días. Ella debía regresar a Hogwarts para terminar su último año, igual que a la mayoría de los de sexto curso del año pasado, Hermione le dijo que no era del todo necesario y que lo mejor que tenía que hacer era concentrarse, ya que debía presentar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Neville le dio un abrazo y dos preciosos broches con forma de una flor, para que, si el bebé es niña, madre e hija puedan usarlo simultáneamente, agradeció el gesto del chico y le beso en la mejilla. Neville había demostrado con muchas creces que era totalmente digno de confianza. Él también prometió mantenerse en contacto con ella.

Se despidió del pequeño Teddy con un beso en su regordeta mejilla. En sus días viviendo con Andrómeda fue aprendiendo poco a poco como una madre primeriza debía comportarse; le asusto desde el primer momento al ver en qué consistía todo. Era rara la vez en que leyó un libro que tenía ese tipo de contenido puesto que no le interesaba y sabía que de momento no iba a ser necesario. Ella siempre pensó que cuando tuviese hijos iba a ser alrededor de la edad de veintiséis años o más.

Poco antes de comenzar la ceremonia, durante el pequeño banqueta y posteriormente en las despedidas, Harry se mantuvo neutro, ocultando sus expresiones, lo hizo sin ánimos excepto cuando se despidió de Teddy, su mirada se suavizo al entregar el bebé a Andrómeda, se recompuso al ayudar a Hermione a entrar a la chimenea. A Hermione no le sorprendió, comenzaba acostumbrarse a esa expresión, tercer, quinto, sexto curso, la convivencia durante su estancia en el Bosque de Dean, en casa de Bill y Fleur.

Él salió de la chimenea unos segundos después.

—Kreacher se ha encargado de limpiar la habitación principal, la que perteneció a Sirius una vez, ahí es en donde dormiremos tú y yo.

Eso atrajo que la castaña lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, sus pensamientos fueron que al vivir en Grimmuld Place sería en habitaciones separadas para tener su propio espacio. Era una costumbre que su madre le platicó una vez y era significado puro de que era porque la pareja no se amaba. ¡Tan anticuada!

¿Era posible que quizás Harry tuviera otro tipo de sentimientos por ella? ¿O era porque no conocía ese absurdo significado?

—Preferiría dormir en otra habitación, no es mi intención estarte molestando día y noche.

—No estoy de acuerdo —refutó él—. Te seguiré a cada habitación que intentes quedarte. Subiré tus maletas en un rato más. Mañana podrás acomodar las cosas como te plaza, es ahora tu casa también.

—Gracias, Harry.

El oji-verde se acercó hasta ella y, _sin pensar, _le dio un beso en los labios. Tomó por sorpresa a la castaña pero no se negó y disfruto de la sensación. Era cálido, diferente al que le dio en la ceremonia, frío y forzado. Unos segundos después, Harry se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación.

La dejó sola y confundida.

La hora con exactitud no la conocía pero ya debía pasar más de la media noche y Harry aun no sabía a la habitación que iban a compartir, siquiera escucho sus pasos abajo, toda la casa era silenciosa. ¿Acaso se había ido a dormir a otra habitación a pesar de las palabras que le dijo hace unas horas? ¿No deseaba dormir con ella? ¿Le repugnaba tanto estar casado con ella?

Los parpados de Hermione se fueron cerrando poco a poco, ella quería mantenerse despierta, esperando pero no podía aguantar más. La cama era cómoda, la sábana que la cubría era ligera y le daba el calor suficiente para dormir mejor.

* * *

Harry no era una persona que disfrutara del licor, las cervezas de mantequilla no era nada comparado con lo que ahora bebía. Apenas acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y le desagradaba pensar en que su imagen podía ser similar a la de su Tía Marge, aquella anciana que le hizo la vida imposible en muchas ocasiones y que cuando se emborrachaba soltaba muchas estupideces dolorosas.

Le pidió a Kreacher que lo dejará en paz cuando el Elfo le dijo que ya no bebiera más o iba amanecer con dolores de cabeza. ¿Y a ese tonto Elfo que le importaba lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante con su vida? No era nadie, únicamente un sirviente que le heredo su padrino. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Casado.

Casado con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

Al finalizar la guerra su pensamiento regresaba a que él se casaría con Ginny Weasley; Hermione con Ron y serían una gran familia; todos conviviendo en la Madriguera y futuramente la familia en aumento. Ahora ese pensamiento tenía que esfumarse de su mente, si iba a formar una no serían Potter-Weasley o Weasley-Granger serían Potter-Granger. No sonaba tan malo.

Incuso le gustaba.

Quizás tendrían la maravillosa inteligencia de Hermione.

Volvió a rellanar su copa con licor, llevó los dedos a sus labios y recordó la suave caricia de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. Eran tan suaves, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se besaron tan desesperadamente que no querían sentirse solos y desesperados? Hace un buen de meses. La esencia de Hermione seguía presente, olía a frutas y vainilla, su cabello no era tan enmarañado como antes.

Parpadeo un par de veces y se levantó del sillón en donde estuvo gran parte de la noche, subió hasta su habitación tambaleándose. Beber no era nada bueno pero no pudo controlar su manera de beber y se recordó que amanecería con una terrible jaqueca. Seguramente Hermione, su esposa, le concedería una buena poción para que bajara su nivel de alcohol.

Miró a Hermione que estaba profundamente dormida. La sábana cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, dejando únicamente al descubierto sus hombros. Sintió el deseo de querer besarla de nuevo.

Se recostó en la cama, estiro su brazo para abrazarla y pegarla a él, antes de que pudiera hacer eso se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

—Hemos despejado la sala porque creímos que se iban aparecer por la chimenea —Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, abrazo a Hermione ligeramente y a Harry más de lo normal para darle al final un largo beso en su mejilla.

Harry instintivamente miro a Hermione, quien desvió la mirada y se dirigió a saludar a Molly Weasley, quien los observaba con el ceño fruncido y con sus manos en la cadera. Se detuvo y fue espectadora de como la matriarca de los Weasley le daba a Harry un abrazo lleno de cariño mientras que a ella le dio un abrazo superficial.

A la castaña le dio igual, no era la primera vez que la Señora Weasley la trataba así.

—Ron nos aguarda en la cocina, ya sabes como es. Arthur y el resto llegarán para la hora de la comida. ¿Ya has desayunado, Harry?

—Lo hicimos —respondió, tratando de ocultar su enojo por el trato indiferente que le dio a Hermione. Sus emociones eran demasiado confusas, una parte muy, muy dentro de él se alegró por ese trato—. No hemos venido a quedarnos por la comida, Molly. Tenemos que hablar con Ron y Ginny, usted puede estar presenta si así lo desea.

Ron salió de la cocina pero tampoco saludo a Hermione, pero si a Harry. Las cosas entre los chicos estaban bien pero con Hermione siempre eran malas.

La castaña se abrazó así misma al ver a los tres Weasley's sentados en el sillón, el mismo donde una ocasión atrás ellos se sentaron para recibir la herencia que Albus Dumbledore les dejó.

—Esto no es fácil para nosotros —Hermione se alegró de que Harry hablará por los dos, ella tenía la boca seca.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermano? —Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí a lo largo de todos estos años. Ustedes saben que los quiero porque son mi familia; durante un tiempo creían y creí que yo me casaría con Ginny —La sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró al escuchar la palabra _casaría. _¿Qué significaba aquello?—. Hermione y yo nos hemos casados y vamos a esperar un hijo.

* * *

**N/A III: **Este apartado final los utilizaré parte de para responder a los reviews anónimos! :'D

**Tati:** Espero seguir leyéndote :)

**Strellita: **¡Mujer, gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que me han gustado las teorías que ya te has hecho, haha pero no voy a decir nada. Me habría encantado responderte a través de un mensaje pero no tienes cuenta!:( y bueno, espero leerte de nuevo!

¡Nos leemos el próximo miércoles! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **Mi intención inicial fue terminar esta historia en el mes de Mayo, ya que únicamente se abarca el tema del embarazo de Hermione y un capítulo final. Lamentablemente la imaginación y mis tiempos ya no se pusieron a mi favor y mi primer declive fue cuando mi perrito se me enfermó al día siguiente de publicar el tercer capítulo, después de eso mi concentración fue total en él. Luego comencé a tener bastantito trabajo y cada que quería escribir lo hacía sin ánimos pero lo curioso que escribir en físico no ha sido un problema, ya que me es más fácil ahí plasmar ideas de al menos dos líneas. Ya tengo el final escrito pero no los meses **_noviembre, diciembre y enero. _**Espero volver pronto con esos capítulos.

El próximo capítulo será más largo que este pero era este capítulo o nada.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus comentarios:)

* * *

**Septiembre.**

Era primero de septiembre de 1998.

Un día precioso para cualquier persona que deseara salir a dar un paseo, el sol resplandecía con fuerzas sobre Londres también era el momento adecuado en que muchas personas se iban a despedir de sus seres queridos en la estación de King´s Cross dentro de cierta plataforma.

Harry tenía unas inmensas ganas de aparecerse en la estación e ir a despedirse d cierta Weasley pero no lo hizo. Se sentía nostálgico de no poder regresar al lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar, sin embargo recordaba la promesa de no regresar a Hogwarts y terminar sus estudios. En aquel castillo conoció la amistad, el peligro, la envidia, la fama, el amor. Un perfecto lugar para vivir. ¿Realmente lo iba a extrañar mucho?

Fijo su mirada en Hermione, que picaba con el tenedor su plato de fruta sin mucho ánimo; desde su lugar Harry podía notar que las ojeras se colaban bajo su rostro. Agosto no fue un mes precisamente encantador, en realidad fue muy difícil para los dos. Iniciando por los cambios que Hermione comenzaba a experimentar a causa del embarazo: náuseas, delirios, cansancios e incluso llegó a desvanecerse en sus brazos. Recordó la angustia y el dolor en su pecho al creer que podía perderla también, recién habían terminado de cenar cuando Hermione cayó al suelo y él se precipito a su lado. Kreacher fue quien se mantuvo cuerdo y rápidamente le dio una botella con alcohol. Hermione volvió a la consciencia a los pocos segundos pero terminó vomitando sobre la alfombra debido al fuerte olor. Hermione terminó llorando por la angustia y vergüenza. Harry trato de calmarla y la llevó a su habitación.

Sabía que parte de su tristeza se debió a que la conversación con los Weasley no fue nada buena.

* * *

—¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! —Exclamó Ron levantándose furioso del sillón, tenía los puños apretados. Fulminaba a Hermione como si quisiera matarla—. ¡Traidores de mierda! ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No que me amabas?

—No es ninguna broma, Ron —Hermione contestó, Harry pudo notar que ella trataba de sonar tranquila—. El cariño que te tengo no es precisamente amor, Ron, te lo dije en claro el día que… tú sabes qué día.

Harry frunció el ceño ante sus palabras… ¿Ese día qué? ¿Cuándo dio por finalizada su relación? ¿O es que acaso ella le contó sobre…?

—¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! —Fue el turno de Ginny de hablar, quién caminaba de un lado a otro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y hacía muecas en dirección a Hermione—. ¡Por eso me dijiste que me alejará de Harry en Hogwarts! ¡Porque él nunca se fijaría en mí! ¡Lo querías para ti misma, Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y hermana.

—No confundas, Ginny—Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por el rostro de Hermione—. Yo te di un consejo de que tenías que continuar con tu vida, que dejarás de creer que todo corría alrededor de Harry. ¡Y cuando te dije eso Harry salía con Cho! —Se defendió—. Jamás…

—¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡Maldita mentirosa!

Ginny chilló un par de veces y después de empujar a Harry salió corriendo de la sala, el sonido provenía de las escaleras y dio a entender que ella fue a refugiarse a sub habitación. El azote de la puerta lo confirmó y pronto el silencio fue largo en la sala de la Madriguera. Molly Weasley no pudo ocultar su decepción y enojo ante las noticias recibidas por ambos jóvenes.

—Siempre tuve una buena opinión de ti, niña —Dijo Molly fríamente acercándose—. Al final he visto que todo lo que Rita Skeeter dijo de ti no fue más que un aviso por adelantado de lo que eras capaz. Sabías que mi niña amaba a Harry, sabías que Ron te amaba. Y decidiste jugar con ellos. Harry, querido, ¿has bebido algo que Hermione te haya dado?

Hermione abrió la boca para defenderse de semejante acusación, quiso decirle unas cuantas palabras, incluso algunas groseras, pero sus padres jamás la educaron para que algún día perdiera la paciencia de semejante modo. Se sentía mal, sus piernas temblaban y quería recostarse en algún lado, pero lo que más anhelaba era irse ya. Quería ver a Andrómeda y quedarse en la tranquilidad de su hogar…, no, ella no tenía un hogar.

Harry fue un espectador silencioso sobre como los Weasley se abalanzaron y atacaron únicamente a Hermione, se sentía enojado, la furia corría por sus venía, quería golpear a su mejor amigo y decirle unas cuantas palabras a las mujeres Weasley, incluso por algunos segundos tuvo la tentación de querer darles también un buen golpe. ¡A las mujeres! Algo muy extraño en él, la única vez que tuvo ese sentimiento fue cuando la hermana de su madre le dio un par de golpes porque él sacó un diez en su tarea y Dudley un siete.

¡Todos culpaban a Hermione! ¿Que acaso no le podían reclamar a él? ¡Él fue una parte fundamental del embarazo de Hermione! ¿Una poción de amor? ¡Blasfemias! Harry se acercó a la castaña y rodeo los brazos de Hermione, la apegó más a él y frente a ellos le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione no supo reaccionar.

—Les recuerdo que fui yo quién le dio vida al bebé que ahora Hermione carga sobre su vientre —dijo cuidadosamente, de manera protectora puso su mano libre en el vientre—. No es ninguna broma, nos casamos y así seguiremos. Lamento las decepcionas, señora Weasley, pero las cosas siempre ocurren por una razón. Y no, Hermione jamás sería capaz de darme una poción de amor, ella nunca caería tan bajo como usted cree.

* * *

—¿Vas a ingresar a la Academia de Aurores? —Le preguntó Hermione.

Harry estuvo tan perdido en los acontecimientos del mes pasado que no se dio cuenta que Hermione terminó su plato de frutas. A pesar de verse pálida, Hermione seguía luciendo preciosa con la ropa sencilla que llevaba, su larga cabellera desapareció una semana atrás cuando Andrómeda los visito, ahora su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros.

Harry recibió la solicitud de que fue aceptado e iba firmada por el nuevo Ministro, le pareció irónico, ya que no termino el examen para su admisión ni sus estudios en Hogwarts, que eran fundamentales para poder ingresar.

—¿Crees que debería?

— Es lo que quieres ser, lo dejaste más que en claro en quinto y sexto año.

—En aquellos años no tenía una esposa ni esperaba un hijo y creía que iba a morir —respondió secamente—. Ir a la Academia de Aurores me va a quitar mucho el tiempo, las clases, los ejercicios, las prácticas, sabes que todo eso no se llevara en una o dos horas, pueden ser hasta nueve diarias. Estudiaría si fuera soltero y no tuviese obligaciones contigo, pero no tengo todo ese tiempo para regalar.

—No soy tu obligación, Harry —Hermione respondió con enojo—. Soy tu esposa, todo lo que tendrías que hacer si te vas a estudiar es ser fiel a tus votos y volver a casa cuando tus clases terminen. Dudo mucho que te vayas a quedar en casa hasta que mi embarazo terminé.

—Pues no lo haré de todos modos. Tú no fuiste a Hogwarts por el embarazo, sabías que podías irte y no tendrías problema alguno. Madame Pomfrey te atendería y McGonagall te daría muchas libertades en caso de que te sintieras mal. No es justo que yo me vaya a preparar profesionalmente mientras tú te quedas en casa.

Hermione asintió ante sus palabras y se levantó de su silla.

—Iré a recostarme.


End file.
